


Head Over Heels For You

by Bay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, F/M, First Time, Lingerie, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: Annette tries to get Felix's attention by flirting and wearing fancy undergarments.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020





	Head Over Heels For You

The past several months Annette felt that she and Felix had gotten closer. She had been writing and singing songs for him, the last one about a fox getting away from a deer. She baked sweet treats for him after hearing from Lysithea that he actually enjoyed her cakes, and they had tea together. When his father had died and she went to comfort him, they fell asleep on his bed in each others' arms and became flustered immediately after. 

That last part had her blushing each time she remembered that. It was easy to see that he was into her but didn't know how to show that yet. Figuring out Felix was like learning a new spell for her—sometimes frustrating, but also fun. The long war was almost over, and she wanted him to finally show his true feelings for her before they headed off to their final battles. 

She had mentioned this to Mercedes a few days ago. With a grin, she told her that she and Constance might help. Annette was excited, thinking getting advice from them would work. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Are you certain this will work?" Annette asked in a shaky voice as she looked over her shoulder. 

Tonight Constance and Mercedes were inside her room to see her try out a couple articles of revealing clothing they brought for her. She wore a lacy corset and underwear that fit her nicely and not too tight around her waist. The fabric, likely from a magic spell, smelled like caramel. Being exposed like this in front of her friends made her cheeks flush. 

"I'm absolutely positive!" Constance said, beaming. "Mercedes made the undergarments while I thought up the spell to make them smell nice and easier to breathe!"

"Wait, you made these, Mercie?" Annette's eyes grew wide, and she turned to see her best friend giggle. She didn't expect her to be so adventurous.

"I made similar undergarments as a surprise for Dedue, and he loved seeing me wearing them." 

Constance laughed and waved her hand. "I remember you telling me that and how happy you two were. Your sewing work is lovely my dear!"

Frowning, Annette said, "I don't know if this is something Felix's into."

Mercedes pursed her lips and squeezed the lines of her brow. "Didn't you say Felix likes your singing?"

"Yes." Annette narrowed her eyes and had her hands on her sides. "I actually sang to him this morning, but he acted strange and ran away."

Earlier today Annette had attempted to flirt with Felix when he visited her at the library. After she'd finished singing, she'd approached him and wrapped her arms around him. That caused him to stutter and hurry out, much to her annoyance. She sighed and put back on her dress.

"You're a charming woman, Annette," Constance said, grinning. "Keep trying, and I'm sure he'll fall for you in no time."

Mercedes offered her a small smile. "I agree with Constance. I'm certain that he wants to be with you as much as you do."

After considering their words, Annette gave them an appreciative smile. "Thanks, you two. I'm going to try again right now."

"That's good to hear," Mercedes said. She and Constance rose up from Annette's bed. "Constance and I will be heading out, then. Good luck getting Felix's attention!"

Once both women left and closed the door, Annette went to her mirror and started fixing her hair. She gazed at her reflection and inhaled.

She was determined to make Felix head over heels for her tonight, even if it took a thousand attempts.

xxx

As expected, Felix was at the training grounds. There was no one else here, which was perfect for Annette. She stood and watched as he trained with his sword.

His swings and footwork were fast paced and elegant, like a dancer. Instead of his usual winter clothing, he wore a white tunic and dark pants. Felix's grunts grew louder after each one, sending adrenaline through her spine.

As she continued to watch him swing his sword, Annette imagined herself undressing him and trailing kisses on his mouth down his throat, Felix having his hand in between her legs while she still had her lacy undergarments on, the both of them falling in bed together...

"Annette?" 

Felix's voice forced Annette to stop herself from furthering that fantasy. He was in front of her with a raised brow. Annette forced a smile at him.

"I just came to check and see how you're doing after what happened this morning." 

Upon closer look, there was sweat drenching his shirt and strands of his hair. Seeing him like that made her stomach burn with desire. _Come on Annette, not now._

"Oh, that." Felix rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze away from her for a second. "That was rude of me to leave like that. I can reassure you that I'm fine, don't worry." 

"Really? I'm glad to hear, then." She paused, then asked, "May I continue to watch you train?"

Felix stared at her, and then he shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

He took several steps back and swung his sword once more. Pondering her first move, Annette pressed her lips and furrowed her brow. Now, how did Hilda sweet talk men again? She beamed when she thought of something.

"Looks like you're gotten so much stronger now! Have you gained some muscle?"

"No, at least not compared to Dimitri." Felix gave out a grunt and another sword swing. "Thanks, anyhow."

All right, that didn't work. As another idea came to her, Annette put her hands behind her back and started pacing slowly around Felix while he continued training.

"Professor Hannerman recently lent me some of his books but they're too heavy for me. Perhaps you can help me take some of them to my room."

"Like right now? That can wait until morning."

Annette blew her cheeks up. That didn't work either. There was one last attempt she could do. She glanced around to make sure no one was around.

"How about I sing the creepity creep song to motivate you more? Ahem..."

_♪Creepity creep...♪  
♪Living in a land that's dark and blinded by the frigid cold... Creeping through the loneliness for ages untold...♪  
♪In your heart you're desperate for the sweet embrace of light... Pushing through and crawling with all of your might...♪  
♪HERE! Creepy creepy creepity creep... NOW! Creepy creepy creepity creep...♪_

After finishing the song, Annette took a deep breath and her shoulders slumped. Felix gave her a pensive look.

"Annette." He put his sword away and moved a few steps closer to her. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

Annette's stomach dropped. He sounded annoyed, which she didn't blame him for. 

"Urgh, fine. Yes, I'm trying to flirt with you. You're thinking I'm being a pest, huh?"

Several seconds of silence, and then Felix said, "Do you really want to know why I ran away? What I really think of you?"

He gave her a look now filled with heat and intensity. Before she could respond, Felix pulled her in for a heated and hurried kiss. Annette’s heart raced at the suddenness of this, but she couldn’t help but return the kiss back with equal passion. 

His lips were chapped and tasted like sour grapes. Annette wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. Their noses bumped a few times and his tongue pushed into hers a little too hard, but she didn't mind. Once they let go, his thumb circled around her cheek.

"How long, Felix? How long have you felt like this about me?" she asked after being speechless a moment there.

"Since I said I was captive to your singing. Maybe earlier than that." He then asked, "Do you want to come to my room?" 

Annette's cheeks flushed and her heart pounded hard against her chest. She finally did it and couldn't be more joyful.

"Yes!" Annette tried to not sound too excited but couldn't contain herself. 

"That's all I need to hear." They shared a quick kiss, and Annette followed Felix out of the training grounds. 

xxx

Garreg Mach was mostly quiet during this time save for some soldiers and people outside. They passed by a merchant giving a noble woman a flower, Dimitri and the professor walking hand in hand, and Leonie making a bet with Sylvain. A part of Annette worried her dress might get caught on something, but so far so good. 

It wasn't long until they reached the dormitories. As they climbed up the stairs, Annette’s hands began to shake. She still wondered if an accident was in store for her. They froze upon encountering Seteth stopping and giving them a stern look. 

"Where are you two going?"

Annette swallowed and pressed her lips. She glanced at Felix, having a similar expression on his face. 

"We're going to my room because Annette left something there," Felix said. 

"Oh, and what that might be?"

Annette's mind blanked out for a second, and then she blurted, "A book! I forgot my book on sorcery when I visited Felix yesterday."

Seteth crossed his arms and raised a brow. After regarding them a moment, he relaxed his shoulders.

"All right, carry on. The both of you have a good evening." He gave them a nod and continued to go down the stairs. 

Annette wiped her forehead and sighed in relief. If Seteth had found out what they were really doing, she would die out of embarrassment. At least it was him and not her father, that would’ve been worse.

"That was a close one," Felix said.

"Tell me about it. Let's move quickly before someone else sees us." 

Felix hummed in agreement, and they resumed upstairs.

She and Felix made it to the second floor of the dormitory and to his room. There was no one else in the hallway, so Felix unlocked the door and they entered the room. Annette dashed inside before he closed the door, and they rushed in each other’s arms to press their lips together. 

This time their kiss was more urgent with their teeth bumping and low noises from their throats. Annette clutched onto the fabric of Felix's shirt, her palm pressing hard on his chest. As they pushed closer to Felix's bed, they kicked off their shoes and boots with little fanfare. When they eventually stopped their kiss, they gazed at one another and Felix squeezed her hand gently. 

"Is this what you absolutely want?"

Offering him a radiant smile, Annette already knew the response for that. 

"Yes, more than anything else right now." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I actually have a surprise for you." 

Felix's eyes grew wide and he blinked at her. "A surprise?"

Annette nodded and beamed at him. She pulled her dress off, revealing the lacy corset and underwear to him. Felix's face fell, which made her unsure of his reaction.

"So, what did you think?"

"I..." A blush formed on Felix's cheeks. "I'm genuinely curious where you got that. And do I smell a hint of caramel?"

Annette's face flushed, and she looked down. "I may have some help from Mercedes and Constance. The caramel is Constance’s doing."

"Huh, I see.” He snorted, and a wicked grin stretched across his face. "Well, I think you look great in that."

Felix unbuckled his belt with his sword attached and dropped it on the floor, which made a loud "thud" sound. Like earlier, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. After Annette slipped his shirt over him and tossed it aside, she bit his bottom lip which caused him to groan. He trailed his kisses from her jawline, to her chin, and her throat. Her stomach fluttered as his hand caressed there and then slid it down between her legs. 

When he started rubbing inside her and sucking her collarbone, Annette moaned and her legs grew weak like jelly dessert. She couldn’t believe her fantasy of him doing that earlier actually came true. She tugged at his hair and nipped at his earlobe.

"Bed, now," she whispered in a sharp tone through his ear. Felix released his hand from her, lifted her up bridal style, and carried her there. 

Annette was laid gently on the mattress, his scent lingering on the pillows and blankets. Hovering over her, Felix sealed his lips with hers. His left hand gripped on her hip while his right squeezed one of Annette's breasts. Another moan left her throat and she broke off from his lips to leave kisses on the tip of his chin. 

"Have you been into me for a while, too?" Felix asked as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Yes. Perhaps the same time as you." Annette believed she also fell for him when he confessed loving her singing. She couldn't stop thinking about that day ever since. Reaching for his face, she cupped his cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "It just took you until now to notice, silly."

"Hey, I'm just not that good with picking up subtle romantic cues, all right?" Felix narrowed his eyes, but then his face softened. "Can I remove that top from you?"

Annette gasped, a lump forming in her throat. She graced him with a small smile. "Of course."

Once he moved aside, she sat up and held her hair up. As Felix began untying the back of her corset, he left hot kisses behind her neck and shoulder. He eventually finished and tossed it on the floor, her chest now fully exposed. Annette shivered when Felix showered more kisses on her back and spine, his lips on her skin sending sparks in her veins. He stopped to turn her around and have her face him. 

Annette's face flushed, flustered over him seeing her like this. She covered her chest with her arms at first, feeling insecure over her breasts and battle scars, but then lowered them for him to see. When Felix fixed his gaze at her and didn't respond immediately, her heart almost skipped a beat.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

Felix blinked in confusion, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry. I can't take my eyes off you."

"Oh." The blush on Annette's cheeks grew even hotter. Her own gaze fell at the erection between Felix's legs, and she realized he still had his pants on. "Let me take care of your pants next."

She didn't waste any time yanking his pants and small clothes next, tossing them aside with the other clothes. Oh Goddess how beautiful he was lying down with his bare body and long hair spraying on the pillow. He did gain a few muscles on his stomach, most likely from all the training he had done. There were many battle scars marked all over him, some from the last battle they engaged in, but that didn't detract from how attractive he was.

Annette dipped her head low to offer him a sultry kiss. She grabbed his hard dick and gave it slow strokes, making Felix groan in pleasure. Each of those sounds caused her stomach to jump in loops. Just as she picked up her pace, his breathing grew louder but that didn't last long.

"Wait," Felix cried out, and Annette stopped. 

"Are you uncomfortable doing this anymore?" She frowned in disappointment. Some part of her thought this was too good to be true and that she did something wrong. Nonetheless, it was fine if he was not ready for this yet and she would respect that. 

"What? No, it's not like that at all." With a half-smile, he asked, "Is it alright if you lie down for me?"

Already a grin formed on her lips. She kissed his throat and responded, "I don't mind doing that."

Annette climbed off from him and settled on the mattress. She whimpered when Felix sucked on her throat, and she twisted his hair as his mouth traveled down to her collarbone. He left a love bite there, which made her gasp in surprise. 

"Was that too much?" Felix asked in a worried tone. 

With a reassuring smile, Annette said, "No, it's fine. In fact, I like it."

"Good, because I'm going to leave more of those on you."

He gave her more love bites, each one harder than the next, and murmured sweet words to her. On edge, Annette raised her hips up and tightened her grip on his hair. She made a note to herself to cover these bite marks with magic after this. 

Felix continued to explore more of her body by sucking onto her breasts. Pleased hums left Annette's throat, and _oh_ how warm and slick his tongue was against her firm nipples. As he moved further down, he licked and nipped at her skin that led her to rock her hips again.

When he stopped and his eyes met hers, Annette was confused for a second. Ah, she still had her underwear on. She giggled and smoothed the back of his head.

"You can take it off, Felix,” she cooed. 

"Huh? Oh, right."

Felix placed a kiss on her inner thigh and pushed the final garment off her legs. He buried his face between her legs, his tongue sliding against her. Annette's breathing slowed as his fingers entered her shortly after, stroking at her clit. His fingers pushed further inside, and she flung her legs over his shoulders. She jerked against his face and squeezed her thighs around him.

"A little faster, yes just like that," Annette panted as she swung her head against the pillow. "Go a little more, and, Felix, Felix, ahhh—"

She lost her composure when his tongue flicked around her clit. After several more taps, she reached her climax and trembled. Feeling light-headed, she shoved him away and collapsed on the bed. While catching her breath, Felix joined her and pulled Annette in to cuddle her. He rubbed her back and pushed a strand of her hair off her forehead. 

"How did I do?" he asked in a husky tone.

"You did great, thank you." She touched his cheek and they shared a slow kiss, Annette tasting herself from his lips. They broke their kiss, and she grinned. "I want to return the favor."

Annette wiggled out of Felix's embrace and straddled him. They fixed their gaze at each other for a brief moment before she gripped at his dick, giving it several strong strokes. Felix shuddered and his hips bucked up, which made Annette smirk. She inserted his dick inside her and rode him like ocean waves. His palms were warm against her skin as he grabbed her on the hips, and he moved to the same rhythm as her.

As they picked up the pace and the bed creaked underneath them, Annette didn't want this cherished moment of theirs to end. Felix called out her name in between his groans, and Annette's throat felt like it was burning inside. After several more rocks with their hips grinding one another, she wouldn't forget how his eyes widened in arousal and his head arched back when he came, spilling himself inside of her.

She and Felix panted as they gave loving looks at one another. Annette carefully climbed off from him, collapsing onto Felix's arms. While resting her head on his chest, she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Maybe Mercedes and Constance were onto something with having you wear more revealing clothing," Felix said with a satisfied smile. 

"I wasn't certain at first, but glad that it worked." She then said, "I'm so happy that we did this before the war ends."

"I feel the same way." Felix pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I...I love you, Annette."

Annette's chest tightened and her whole body tingled. If she was perfectly honest with herself, Annette didn't expect him to say that until much later. Still, it was nice to hear him say that. 

"I love you, too.” Annette kissed his nose, and their foreheads touched. She couldn't wait to have more stolen moments like this with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I wrote this for the #NetteflixAndChill2020 event going on at Twitter. The prompts I used were First Time, Biting, and Silk Lace. The last one I might've taken some liberties with... This is also loosely inspired by [this prompt](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=59588#cmt59588) from the FE3H Light Kink Meme, which also asked for Felix and Annette's first time. A double header!
> 
> The Creppity Creep song I stole it from [Annette and Claude's support](https://fedatamine.com/en-us/supports/Claude/Annette/C). I originally want to write an original song, but it wasn't quirky enough and went for too long haha. 
> 
> Thanks to my good friend evilbunnyking for the great betaing! Happy to put out my first Felix/Annette fic to you guys! Also check out and comment the other fun Netteflix fics under the event's collection!


End file.
